


Watch

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [20]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Curious, nervous, afraid...Jenna tried not to file her feelings as she watched him getting ready to leave her, slipping a plain black shirt over his fresh showered body, casting his hand through his still wet hair. She knew she had no right to judge him, not about this as Tyler had never lied to her, from the very beginning. Not even a kiss was shared before he had told her about the special bond he shared with his friend, about the times the both of them got closer then they maybe should, grounding each other in reality, helping each other to feel.

Both of them had vowed to stop if she demanded it, but somehow Jenna knew that it wasn't on her to decide about this...Josh had been there long before she even entered the picture and even though he would have stepped back if she asked for she knew it would have distroyed him...both of them. It had taken some time to wrap her mind around it, to not think too much about where Tylers hands had been when he touched her the day after. Not that the concept of them sharing...closeness was disgusting – to be true she found herself blushing more then once when she thought about it – she just had to learn to deal with something like that as it had never been part of what she had been raised to. 

She had known they loved each other, on a level she could never acomplish, and she knew that there was way more behind their shared nights then just a bodily attraction. Maybe that was what made her so uneasy about it. Trusting Ty to not cheat on her with any other person than his best friend had been hard, yet she had learned to do it. Sitting down on a chair across the room to slip on his shoes the singers gaze met hers and they both held in their positions for a while before he sighed and got on, looking down on his feet. 

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, casual, as if they would talk about the upcoming grocerys. Jenna didn't answer right away, not because she wanted to give him worries, just because she was not sure about her own reaction. "Honestly? I don't know." Straightening himself Tyler leaned back in the chair, folding his hands on his lap, tilting his head. "We've been over this, love. You know it takes only a single word from you and we'll..." "No." she hushed him before he could tell her what she already knew too well. "It's not like that. I don't want you to stop. I just..." 

The right words didn't came easy, so Jenna decided to give herself a push. Standing up slowly she walked over to him, settled herself on his lap, into his welcoming arms, studied the eyes that where layed on her face with a smile of adoration. Tyler loved her with all of his heart, she knew that much, yet his soul belonged to another person. "I've been thinking. About you and me. About Joshua. About...us...together." Sighing he locked his hands at her back, slowly stroking the exposed skin there. "You know he is not about that. He wouldn't want to touch you." As she had finally found the courage to speak up she didn't wanted to let this slip so easy, so she made sure to look confident then. 

"I don't want to interferre...I just want to...look?" It was a hint of sadness that traced his features as he shool his head slightly. "It would be no good, Jen. You'd get jelous." "Oh, please...don't you think that if the thought of him doing you isn't making me jelous the situation itself could?" He kept silent on that, his lips pressed thight together, his thoughts obviously running in his head. "I...need to ask him first. I can't decide that on my own." Glad that she had convinced him at least a bit Jenna pulled back and snatched his phone from the cupboard. She had decided that this was what she wanted. Now she couldn't wait to make it real. 

Tyler hesitated before he send the message he had wrote. They spent the time they waited for the answer with kissing, as she felt it was the best way to distract them both from the anxiety that was coming up at this, with every minute Josh didn't answer. The peep of the message never came...it was a knock on the door instead. Catching his head in her hands, forcing him to look deep into her eyes she whispered "I love you, never forget that!" and then retreated to let him stand up, open the door. 

He appeared shook, torn inside. Josh was a mirror of the storm that was raging in their souls on this as he finally entered the room, followed by his friend, who walked him by, took place on the bed. Standing a few feeet from each other him and Jenna exchanged a stare then, as if they would search for a hint of rage in the others eyes. It was her who spoke first, only a single word, but one that held all the power. "Stay." she placed into the silence between them, not more not less but enough to create the safety that they needed. 

Slowly Josh turned and walked over to her husband, who still sat unmoving, observing the energy floating between them. A sharp breath were drawn out of her throat when he slipped his hand into Tylers neck, bent down, kissed him. She had seen them cuddling, but never being openly affectionate like this. The chill that ran down her spine was no unpleasent one. With wonder she looked at them, the way Tyler handed himself over, let himself being pushed back to lie down. 

Jenna had never seen him submissive, his dominance on her was without question, and it scared her how much it turned her own to see him whimper, desperate begging for more then the roaming hands and sloppy kisses Josh was ready to give him right now. Maybe he slipped into his role a hint to easy for the fact his wife was watching them, still the awkwardness she had assumed never came. Instead a warm spread in her heart, crept down to her core, started to tingle her nerves. 

Leaving a content sigh on the youngers lips Josh pulled of his shirt then, got rid of Tylers' as well and Jenna couldn't help but moan a little on the sight of their skin pressed together, the ink on their arms aligned. Maybe it was wrong that she let her hand drop and started to touch herself somwhere along the process, but the situation at hand wasn't exactly normal, so she stopped to care about. Mesmerized she watched Tyler falling appart under his friends hands, how his movements got controlled, all reigned in under Joshs will, his demands. It was the most beautiful sight ever. 

Jenna hadn't expected to be involved in whatever ritual they celebrated, she had never dreamed of being part of this. Yet her heart gave a additional beat when Josh suddenly spun her husband around, so he faced her, got behind him and looked her in the eye with a smile that took away the last of her reserves. "Jen...come here. Touch him." was all the invite that she needed. 

They had never planned this to happen, yet when it did they all three understood that it maybe should have been this way right from the start.


End file.
